


Enough

by lizziepotter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepotter/pseuds/lizziepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They showed love in every single action toward each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

They showed love in every single action toward each other.

Love in the purest sense of the word. So pure that no one could ever define what really was. They couldn't discern between platonic or romantic. No one was able to find an answer for what they were since their childhood, since that one day when Kuroo was able to make Kenma leave his precious videogames (even for just a few minutes). They were still kids when Kenma learned how to hide at least his cellphone to take it with him, but he still would follow Kuroo.

Even before volleyball - the one sport that united them and made their friendship something more - it was a thing that people would not expect. They were just too different. Introverted, shy, little Kenma playing with loud and fun Kuroo. People usually are wrong about lots of things, and this is no exception. 

Kenma is stronger than he looks, and not just physically. His mind is still his biggest weapon, sharp and quick. His beliefs are really strong too, even though he doesn't believe in a lot of things. But his faith in the people that he loves - especially one dark haired boy that looks way too much with a cat - is unbreakable.

Kuroo is a little more predictable, but still not what everybody thinks. He may be loud and fun, but he is so much more. He is caring, loyal and a good leader. Kuroo Tetsurou is the kind of guy that people would follow until the end of the world. Even if his biggest hobbies are making bad jokes with Bokuto and annoy tsundere teenagers who are bigger than him, sometimes he just need silence and someone to cuddle with, so all his concerns will go away. It was a kind of warmth that Kuroo knew he wouldn't find with somewhere else and somehow he was grateful for it.

Their relationship was confusing for everyone except them, and that was ok. Kuroo would always laugh, tell one story or two about how a curious freshman would approach him and ask 'what is really going on between you and kenma-san?'. Kenma would try to hide a little smile, but Kuroo could see through his facade. In good times and bad.

They didn't fight a lot. But when they did it was always big. Not everyone would notice, but when their fellow Nekoma players would notice that Kenma's tosses were too intense or Kuroo was being more rigid about simple things, they knew it was happening. And they tried to stay away from it at all costs. They would still go to school together and Kuroo would still end up in Kenma's room, lying on the smaller boy's bed like it was his own, but nothing more than it. It would take a while until one of the boys crack and really talk about it. It would envolve more tears than anyone would expect, from both of them. It was one of thousands of little moments that belonged to them and only them.

After that Kuroo would sleepover, Kenma would turn off his videogame and they would just talk. About everything. It would start with volleyball and they would chat about not only their team, but about Fukurodani and specially Karasuno. Along the night they would be getting closer, inch my inch, and what seemed to be minutes later, the two boys - Kenma was now in Kuroo's lap, leaning against the older boy's chest, now talking about black holes and universe theories - would feel the first rays of light shining through the window.

They made each other better in every single aspect. How neither of them would be offended by trivial things, they could ask each other any kind of questions. And how both of them were completely obtuse about feelings in general, it was normal for Kenma to be asking Kuroo if 'said thing can really hurt someone because yesterday I accidentaly made a girl cry and it wasn't my intention'.

For years their dinamics would change but, somehow, the essence was still the same. Their friends would spend the rest of their lives asking themselves about their dynamic, rare enough so people could find it peculiar. In the end, every single person that was able to witness the closeness of Kuroo and Kenma would forget boring questions about their sexualities or if they were really a couple, because just by looking at them, seeing the trust, the intimacy and the love they both shared, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
